thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
CreatureTopia
CreatureTopia is a Minecraft survival series that was first uploaded to the Creature Hub during Creature Talk episode 111. It is a spin off series of the beloved series, TreeTopia. Official Description "Join The Creatures as they embark on another Minecraft journey together. They have left the TreeTopia behind and now they must venture forth and create... CreatureTopia! That is, if they don't accidentally end up burning it to the ground before they finish." History The series started with Jordan saying "We're back again". Prior to recording, James found a cave for the group to live in, but the problem of not having enough wool for beds arose. They found a sheep and debated over its name, finally settling on Sheep-Rick. They trapped Sheep-Rick in an enclosed area and became very protective of him. Later, Jordan and James found Sheep-Chick and decided that Sheep-Rick needed a partner, so they led her into Sheep-Rick's enclosed area. Eventually the group moved from the initial cave to an open area Jordan found whilst exploring. However, the group didn't have any leads to bring Sheep-Rick and Sheep-Chick with them, so James mined obsidian and constructed a Nether portal in an attempt to look for slime in a Nether fortress chest. Meanwhile on their new land, Dan started up his farm, while Jordan and Seamus went mining. Ultimately, James was unsuccessful in finding it and had to return to the Creatures' new settlement so that the session could end. During the second session, Aleks joined the group as they continued working on their new home. Initially Aleks caused mischief, taking diamonds from the chest and running off from the group. The rest of the group continued what they were doing the first session, while James left in search of slime. Aleks decided to come back to the group, but ended up at the original cave where Sheep-Rick and the other animals were. Dan built a battle cage, and Jordan got started on building the foundation of the mansion. James stumbled across two separate water temples and tried both times to search them for treasure, but ultimately failed. Once he got back to the new settlement, Aleks started to claim that there was a creator that controlled them, and he proclaimed himself to be the messenger of the creator. When Jordan completed the floor of the mansion, everyone started to make their rooms. Aleks set fire to Jordan's and Seamus' rooms and claimed that it was the work of the creator. Seamus, Jordan, James, and Aleks made their rooms, while Dan moved to his battle cage because he refused to live in the same house as Aleks. Meanwhile, Aleks converted his room into a place of worship for the creator. Kevin joined in and took Jordan's place during the third recording session. James and Seamus set off in hopes of finding a roofed forest biome. Aleks spent time working on and improving the church, gathering sand and going to the Nether for glowstone. Dan converted to a believer of the Creator, and went back to work on his farm. Kevin went to mining under the base and created his own underground base. While searching for the biome, Seamus and James found a swamp and searched for slime while fighting witches and other mobs. James then set off in search for a water temple, and he and Aleks found two separate temples. Meanwhile, Seamus finally found the roofed forest biome and collected the dark wood James was looking for, and he returned to the base. James went to and unsuccessfully assaulted the temple that Aleks found. James then prepared for a second trip, and with the help of Aleks, Seamus, and Kevin, led a group assault. While Dan stayed behind and expanded the farm, the foursome infiltrated the water temple and searched for the treasure chamber. Aleks found the chamber, but he was defeated by the Guardians before he could attempt to extract the treasure. Seamus and James found the chamber and attempted clearing it out and taking the treasure, but Seamus and Kevin left because they ran out of water breathing. James stayed behind and tried to make his way to the treasure, but was accidentally teleported back to base by Dan due to a miscommunication, ending the session. Pets Throughout the series the Creatures have owned several pets. * Sheep Rick and Sheep Chick - Two sheep that the group found in the first episode. They were left at the first base because Nova did not have leads to bring them to their new settlement. Sadly, they were both accidentally killed by James when he tried to bring them back to the new base in the fifth recording session. * Doug the Bunny - A bunny Aleks owned in Episode 28. Doug was blown up by a creeper. * Larry the Bunny - A second bunny Aleks owned as a replacement for Doug, shortly after Doug's death. Ironically, Larry was also blown up by a creeper in the same episode, minutes apart. * Winston the Bunny - The third rabbit Aleks owned in the same episode Doug and Larry died. * Dan's Chickens - Multiple chickens which Dan bred and killed for food. * Chick Rick- One of the first of Dan's chickens, he lived with Sheep Rick and Sheep Chick in their pen. He died at an unknown date prior to a visit back to Sheep Rick and Sheep Chick. Episodes (Note: S. — Session, № — episode number) Trivia * Kootra suffered the very first death, being attacked by Nova almost immediately after introducing the series. * There have been numerous allusions to other Creature Minecraft series, such as the continued rule of one TP per session, Nova's love of animal hanging, Dan's love of chicken breeding, #Level11, Kootra and Seamus as spelunking buddies, and Kootra's struggle for cocoa beans/brown wool. In addition, Dan accidentally said they'd be creating treehouses and Nova angrily corrected him, as that will not be the case this time around. * It is also believed that this series is a remake of CreatureCraft. * The outro music is provided by Monstercat. * Ze, Sp00n, and Dex are the only Creatures that are not currently involved in CreatureTopia. This is mainly due to the office set up. * The second session introduced the inclusion of face cams into the video, showing the reactions of each Creature when their perspective is shown. * Dan, James, and Seamus have been in every episode thus far. * In the third recording session, James wore a Wolverine mask. Gallery Thumbnails Creaturetpoiosjiof.jpg creaturetopia2.jpg|Thumbnail 2 creaturetopia3.jpg|Thumbnail 3 CreatureTopia Ep.4.jpg topia5.jpg Creaturetopia6.jpg 7topia.jpg topia8.jpg topia9.jpg ctopia10.jpg ctopia11.jpg ctopia12.jpg ctopia13.jpg 01ctopiamessage.jpg topiac15.jpg ctopia16.jpg 17ctopia.jpg ctopia18.jpg ctopia19.jpg creaturetopia20.jpg ctopia21.jpg 22ctopia.jpg ctopia 22.jpg christmasctopia.jpg ctopia24.jpg CTOPIA25LASTOF2014.jpg ctopia 26.jpg ctopia27.jpg ctopia28.jpg IMG_3253.PNG|Aleks, James, Seamus, Jordan, and Dan during the second session Category:Creature hub series Category:Series Category:Series of 2014 Category:Minecraft series Category:Series starting in 2014 Category:Creature only series Category:Multi-Creature Series Category:Ongoing series Category:Series of 2015 Category:CreatureTopia